Beaten By The Master
by Zakemur
Summary: <html><head></head>My shorest story ever! Shun is fighting his grandfather for the permition to be with Alice!It is a parody of martial arts and it is also a tragedy. Chapter 2:Shun's faces his grandfather again after a vision.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"No, no and no! You can't be with Alice any longer! You must learn how to be a ninja!" Shun's grandfather yelled at Shun.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Shun yelled even stronger.

"I'm challenging you! If you can beat me in his fight you will be allowed to meet her, if not, it means you are forbidden to talk to Alice for a long time."

"But what did she do to you?"

"She stole a part of your ninja spirit! She maybe doesn't know what she did but I know and I think that YOU MUSN'T SPEAK TO HER!"

"I accept your challenge old man!"

The fight began.

_Two hours later…_

"You lost Shun! You are very weak!" The old man laughed

"No, I won't give up!"Shun said and attacked screaming: "For Alice!"

"You think you can still beat me after so many hits?" The old man smiled and blocked the attack and then said: "I'll teach you one move called The Punishment of The Dragon!"

Shun's grandfather threw Shun up and jumped up and hit him many times in the air. He made 100 hits per second. Then he threw him at the wall. Shun collided with the wall and stayed there like a squashed fly. His grandfather jumped on him and began to kick his stomach. Then he grabbed his long hair and spun him in the center of the room. He spun Shun in a very high speed.

"Do you give up?" Shun's grandfather asked.

"Never!" Shun said.

"Then suffer the consequences! Your hair is so long, it must be short! One hit of The Hand Blade!" His grandfather said and with one strike shortened Shun's hair.

"NO!"

Shun rose from the floor and one last time attacked his grandfather. But his grandfather blocked his attack again and said:

"This move is the most simplest!"

He touched Shun's forehead with his big finger. Shun fainted…

"The Finger of Slumber never fails me!" Shun's grandfather smiled.

Shun lost and was forbidden to see Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flight "Moscow-Berlin" departures at 3 o'clock". Shun read. Suddenly he saw Alice and Klaus holding hands. He went mad and attacked Klaus. Suddenly he heard Alice's voice:

"What are you doing to my husband?"

Shun woke up in his dojo. It was all a nightmare.

_Shun's POW:_

Why did I see her in my dreams? That never happened before. Never! I better call her to check what is happening. Good thing I know her number even though it is forbidden to talk to her. I dialed the number and she answered:

"Hello".

"Hey there, Alice". I greeted her.

"Who are you?"

"You totally forgot who I'm?"

"Ah, it is you, Shun!"

"Yeah, that's me! I wanted to ask is everything was ok?"

"Well yes, thank you. You never call me; it is kind of surprising…You wrote to me only by E-mail" She said and giggled. That was weird, really weird. So weird that I began to sweat.

"Well goodbye!" I wanted to say, but suddenly she said:

"Shun, next time when you want to call me, call from your computer".

"Ok, bye". I said and put the phone down. When I looked at the clock it was 10:30. I was late for my practice with my grandfather! Now he was going to kill me! I carefully got inside the dojo. Suddenly I got attacked by him and knocked down.

"You are late! That never happened in five years!" Grandfather said worriedly. It was shocking to hear that because five years ago happened something that I'll never forget!

_Flashback…_

_The Thumb of Slumber never fails me!_

_Flashback over…_

Grandpa looked at me with anger and said:

"What happened again? I thought you promised! I'll punish you for that!"

I tried to explain:

"Grandfather, nothing happened really!"

But grandfather didn't care. His way of punishment was the worst. He reminded me the thing that happened five years ago. He knocked me out and I saw the whole story once again, I almost remembered but suddenly I saw the future

_Future…_

Year 2020

I'm 26 years old…I see myself in my Dojo…I have 10 students… I went outside for a walk. I saw Dan and Runo with a child about 2-3 years old. It must have been their child. I saw Joe with Chan-Lee and their children. I looked around the city and discovered that it was Berlin! No that meant that I'll move here…Suddenly I saw my grandfather coming towards me. He didn't change at all. He said:

"You are forbidden to talk to her! Remember that!"

Suddenly I saw Alice and Klaus with three children. That made me so mad that I woke up.

"Grandfather…I was twelve years old back then. You beat me! I didn't talk to Alice during those five years. But now I TALKED TO HER OLD MAN this morning! Because I LOVE HER! I worry for her! You think you stopped me? No…You didn't! I sent her e-mails secretly! Every day during those five years!"

"You…" Grandfather pronounced and then solemnly said:

"It is time for you to face my fury!"

"I accept your challenge old man! This time I bet on moving from Japan to Russia!" I said straightly in to his face. His eyes burned in anger and he attacked me. We began to fight. I mastered new moves during the years. I lost my first battle, but this time I was confident that I'll win an old man.

POW over…

Shun blocked the attacked. Shun's Grandfather said:

"Dead man's blockade is not a logical move! Face the Silver Hand Blade!"

Shun flew a few meters closer to the wall, but he managed to stop and attacked with a move called "Wind Kick". He knocked down his opponent. But he got up and did something that Shun never expect him to do. The move was called "The Forehead Dragon". The old man jumped on Shun. His forehead hit his grandson's stomach knocking him down. He almost fell unconscious. But he again saw Klaus with Alice.

"NO!" Shun yelled and attacked his grandfather with a move called "Dark Overlord's Vengeance". It was a complicated move. First he put his head between his elbows and began to hit it with his knees and threw him up. He wanted to kick him ten times and knock him out for good, but the old man used a move called "Fist of Punishment" and knocked Shun out along with his one of his tooth. Again Shun was beaten by the master and again he saw a dream: "Klaus and Alice and three children"

_To be continued…_


End file.
